dictionariofandomcom-20200215-history
Chocolate
English Etymology Often said to come from xocolātl (e.g. American Heritage Dictionary 2000) or chocolatl (e.g. dictionary.com 2006), which would be derived from xococ, bitter, and ātl, water, (with an irregular change of x'' to ''ch). However, the form xocolatl is not directly attested, and chocolatl does not appear in Nahuatl until the mid-18th century. Dakin and Wichmann (2000) propose that the chocol-'' element refers to a special wooden stick used to prepare chocolate, and suggest the correct etymology to be ''chicolātl, a word found in several modern Nahuatl dialects. In any case, the word chocolate reached English via . Pronunciation * : ; * : ; *: * : , *: *: Noun # A food made from ground roasted cocoa beans. #: Chocolate''' is a very popular treat.'' # A single, small piece of confectionery made from chocolate. #: He bought her some '''chocolates' as a gift.'' # A dark, reddish-brown colour/color, like that of chocolate. #: ''As he cooked it the whole thing turned a rich deep '''chocolate. #: Derived terms * choc * choccy * chocoholic * chocolate-box * chocolate chip * chocolate leather * chocolate phosphate * chocolate plastic * chocolate tree * chocolatey, chocolaty * dark chocolate * hot chocolate * milk chocolate * modeling chocolate, modelling chocolate * plain chocolate * white chocolate Related terms * chocolatier Translations * Afrikaans: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Azeri: * Belarusian: * Bosnian: * Breton: chokolad * Bulgarian: * * Catalan: xocolata * Cebuano: sikwate * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Filipino: * Finnish: * French: * Galician: chocolate * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Gujarati: * Hebrew: * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: * Khmer: * Korean: * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: šokolāde * Lithuanian: * Lojban: cakla * Macedonian: * Malay: * Maltese: ċikkulata * Marathi: * Norwegian: * * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * * Taos: cikulòti’ína * * Tetum: xoklate * Thai: * * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Vietnamese: , , * Welsh: * Yiddish: * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: bombó , xocolatina * Cebuano: tsokolate * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: * Dutch: chocoladebonbon , chocolaatje , praline * Esperanto: * Filipino: * Finnish: , * French: , * German: * Greek: * Italian: , * Japanese: * Maltese: ċikkulatina * Norwegian: konfekt * Polish: czekoladka , pralinka * Portuguese: * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Tagalog: * Vietnamese: kẹo sô-cô-la, kẹo sôcôla, kẹo socola * Welsh: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: 巧克力色, 巧克力色 (qiǎokèlì sè) * Dutch: * Esperanto: ĉokoladkoloro * Finnish: * French: * German: chocolat, schokoladenfarben * Greek: * Hungarian: * Japanese: チョコレート色 (chokorētoiro) * Norwegian: sjokoladebrun * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swedish: chokladbrun * Vietnamese: màu sô-cô-la, màu sôcôla, màu socola * Volapük: jokolad * : chokoladenn , chokoladennoù * : chocolate * : chocolate * : चॉकलेट (cokalet) * : மொரப்பா (morappaa) * : jokolad Adjective # Made of or containing chocolate. # Having a dark reddish-brown colour/color. Derived terms See '''Derived terms' for the noun'' Translations * Bulgarian: * Catalan: de xocolata * Chinese: 巧克力口味, 巧克力口味 (qiǎokèlì kǒuwèi) * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: chocolade- * Esperanto: * Filipino: , na * French: de chocolat, au chocolat, chocolaté * Galician: chocolate * Greek: * Interlingua: chocolate * Italian: di cioccolato * Japanese: * Polish: czekoladowy , czekoladowa , czekoladowe * Portuguese: * Russian: шоколадный (šokoládnyj) * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: av choklad * Tagalog: , na * Vietnamese: sô-cô-la, sôcôla, socola * Welsh: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: de color xocolata * Chinese: 巧克力色, 巧克力色 (qiǎokèlì sè) * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: chocoladekleurig * Filipino: kulay * French: * Galician: chocolate * German: schokoladenbraun * Greek: * Interlingua: chocolate * Italian: cioccolato and , color cioccolato and * Japanese: チョコレート色 (chokorētoiro) * Norwegian: sjokoladebrun * Polish: czekoladowy , czekoladowa , czekoladowe * Portuguese: * Russian: шоколадный (šokoládnyj) * Spanish: * Swedish: chokladbrun * Tagalog: kulay * Vietnamese: màu sô-cô-la, màu sôcôla, màu socola * : chokolad * : ĉokolada * : chocolate, de chocolate * : jokoladik See also * black bottom pie * Black Forest gateau * brownie * cacao * carob * cocoa bean * cocoa butter * crème de cacao * devil’s food cake * ganache * lamington * marquise * mocha * mochaccino * mole * Nanaimo bar * praline * sacher torte * tollhouse cookie * truffle * Appendix:Colours References * "chocolate." The American Heritage® Dictionary of the English Language, Fourth Edition. Houghton Mifflin Company, 2004. 17 Nov. 2006. * "chocolate." Dictionary.com Unabridged (v 1.0.1). Based on the Random House Unabridged Dictionary, © Random House, Inc. 2006. 17 Nov. 2006. * Dakin, Karen; Wichmann, Søren. (2000) ‘Cacao and Chocolate: An Uto-Aztec perspective’. Ancient Mesoamerica, vol. 11, pp.55–75. * Karttunen, Frances. (1983) An Analytical Dictionary of Nahuatl. University of Texas Press, p. 54. External links * * Category:Browns Category:Foods Category:Sweets ---- French Adjective # ---- Galician Noun # chocolate ---- Interlingua Noun # chocolate ---- Portuguese Pronunciation * Noun # chocolate Category:pt:Browns Category:pt:Foods Category:pt:Sweets ---- Spanish Etymology Possibly from xocoatl, though the etymology is unclear. Pronunciation * , Noun # chocolate # hash Category:es:Recreational drugs Category:es:Sweets af:chocolate ast:chocolate zh-min-nan:chocolate et:chocolate el:chocolate es:chocolate fr:chocolate ko:chocolate hy:chocolate hr:chocolate io:chocolate id:chocolate it:chocolate kk:chocolate sw:chocolate la:chocolate lv:chocolate hu:chocolate ml:chocolate nl:chocolate ja:chocolate no:chocolate pl:chocolate pt:chocolate ru:chocolate simple:chocolate fi:chocolate sv:chocolate tl:chocolate ta:chocolate te:chocolate th:chocolate tr:chocolate vi:chocolate zh:chocolate